Bleeding Sun
by Agent Poptart
Summary: Nyx is a daughter of Apollo and the twin of Will Solace. It's just a year after the Titan War, and her siblings have already suffered many losses over the whole war. Lee, Michael, and so many others. But just a few months ago her brother was killed along with a few other demi-gods in Washington. Chiron dispatches her and some others to check it out. R
1. Chapter 1

Yep, another crossover of Twilight and Percy Jackson. Don't worry, not the same plot or characters. Hopefully it's good and interesting. Please review if you like it and if you have any suggestions. Enjoy!

* * *

A girl with sandy hair and amber eyes is standing on the gold roof of the Apollo cabin. She stares at the setting sun, hair blowing around her gently in the soft wind. A tear escapes her eyes but she quickly wipes it away as the door to the roof opens and her younger sister's head pops up.

"Yes Sally?" She asks the seven year old with the same features as herself.

"Nyx! Counselor meeting! Will is already there!" Sally reports loudly and cheerfully.

"I totally forgot! Thanks Sally!" Nyx climbs down into the cabin after her little sister. She ruffles the girl's sandy hair and runs to the Big House. She skids into the rec room and takes her seat at the ping pong table beside her twin, Will Solace.

"Ah, Miss Solace. How lovely you were able to join us." Mr. D drawls in his bored voice.

"Sorry." She mutters as she settles in and everyone quiets down.

"Now, we called you here because, as most of you know, a group of demi-gods were killed a few weeks ago. The reason is new monsters. We believe some of them have allied themselves with Gaea. The specific group is traveling around the town of Forks, Washington. Many hikers have been killed by this new breed of monsters." Chiron reports to the gathered demi-gods.

"So? What are we supposed to do about it?" Jane, counselor for the Nemesis cabin asks harshly.

"We're going to travel there and avenge our dead siblings. That's what." Clarisse decides.

"Who made you in charge?" Jane snaps.

"No one. But we all agree with her. Many of us, including you, lost siblings. I lost my full brother. Now shut up and let Chiron finish what he was saying." Nyx replies.

"Thank you Nyx. Now, Clarisse was right. I've put together a group of demi-gods to go on a quest and track down these monsters, find out if they're working with Gaea, and eradicate them from that area. They are also causing the deaths of mortals." Chiron finishes.

"I'll go!" Clarisse and Nyx say at the same time.

"I have already put the group together. Nyx, Jackie, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Jake and Malcolm." Chiron tells them.

"We need a chaperone." Katie pipes up.

"Idiot, we can take care of ourselves! We've been trained to kill monsters so that's what we intend to do. We don't need someone babysitting us." Clarisse growls.

Chiron nods, signaling the end of the meeting and that he agrees with the daughter of Ares. The demi-gods disperse and Nyx walks slowly with Will to their cabin. Jackie is playing cards with the two young twins and Taylor, their thirteen year old half-sister.

"Pack your things Jackie. We're heading to Washington for a quest." Nyx.

"You serious? Yes! We can finally teach these monsters not to mess with us."

She turns away and packs her own bag in record time. She glances around the cabin and feels a pang of sadness. So many of her siblings, including Lee and Michael, died in the Titan War. Then Drake, her and Will's younger full-brother, was killed in a monster attack in Washington. Now the cabin seems downright empty.

"Ready Nyx?" Jackie asks.

Jackie, her hair slightly darker than the rest of her siblings, grabs Nyx's wrist and the two start walking to the foot of the hill.

"Guys, what exactly is our cover?" Katie asks as we drive into the city.

"I actually didn't think about that." Clarisse admits grudgingly.

"Am I the only smart person on this quest? You're lucky I planned this while I was packing. We're all cousins that live with our grandfather. But he's away on a business trip overseas and trusted us enough to let us live in the house alone while he's away. So this way, no one will get suspicious." Malcolm explains.

"Other than the jab at the beginning, that was actually a pretty good quotation." Travis says.

"Of course it was. I'm a genius." Malcolm snorts.

"Malcolm, that's a good way to get targeted by haters. Just accept the compliment and move on. Travis and Connor Stoll don't give them often." I advise the son of Athena.

He shrugs and focuses on the book in his hands. I stick out my tongue at him and turn to Katie.

"Katie-Kat, how's life?" I ask her.

"Don't call me that." She growls.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Katie. I thought we were friends."

"You're in cahoots with _them_." She shoots a look full of pure venom at the Stoll brothers.

"Well obviously. Our dads are like BFFLs. We all have so much in common. Jackie's BFFs with some Hermes girls. Alas, I am one of the guys."

"That's right. You know, she was in on our prank on your cabin." Travis adds.

"Don't tell her that!" I hiss nervously.

"Which one?"

"The lawn mower one." Connor admits.

"That one wasn't as bad as the chocolate one. But you still ravished our cabin." Katie grumbles as she pointedly ignores us for the rest of the ride.

"Thanks guys. Some friends you are." I sniff.

"Aw, you know we absolutely _adore_ you." Travis tells me.

"Sure. Whatever, doesn't matter. She's gonna have to be nice to us sooner or later. I mean, we _are_ cousins." I slowly grin as Katie whips her head around to glare at us.

"I could always be the cousin that tries to murder you in your sleep."

"Not if I murder you first." I mutter darkly under my breath.

Travis and Connor chuckle as they hear my words. Katie just huffs and turns to look out the window again.

"Oh guys, I compiled some room assignments. Don't complain because I'm not rearranging you." Malcolm hands us pieces of paper.

I groan loudly as I see the name beside me.

"Who'd you get?" Travis asks curiously.

"Katie."

"Oh. Ouch. That absolutely sucks." Connor replies trying to contain his laughter.

"Well look at who you got. Malcolm." I point out as I look over his shoulder.

"Ah! You're right! But I'm supposed to be with Travis!" He shrieks.

"Huh. Sucks for you."

He shoots me a glare but at that time I leap from the car and onto the sidewalk at the airport. Then I follow Jackie and Clarisse, who seem pretty cool with their assignment, into the building to go through security.

"How old are you?" The security officer guy asks me.

"Sixteen." I reply.

He looks me up and down, taking in my five feet one inch stature, and raises his eyebrows in disbelief. But he lets me pass without question. Finally we make it to our gate and board the airplane. I sit in between the Stoll brothers and soon fall asleep. I'm shaken awake rudely by the attendant.

"We're landing." She tells me before moving on.

I sigh and we look out the window as we descend to the ground. Once we're at the gate we unbuckle our seatbelts and sling our bags over our shoulder. We meet the others and we go to rent a car. Just until we buy one of course. Then we're off to Forks, me watching the sun sink down behind the buildings in Seattle and I smile at the beauty of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the Hades is this?" I ask as I step out of the bathroom in the morning.

"I decorated our room." Katie replies simply.

"Decorated? It looks like a freaking jungle! Oh no, I am _not_ sleeping in a room taken over by evil plants that could kill me in my sleep!"

All around the room trees, vines, and shrubs take over any empty space. One nasty looking Venus fly trap is hanging over my bed. I shudder as I think of it snapping onto my head.

"Quit being so melodramatic. I think it looks pretty."

"You also think pesticide smells nice." I tell her.

"I'm not changing it."

"I guess I could just make them wither. You know, dry up their roots." I threaten.

"You wouldn't dare." She growls.

"Just try me Rosetta."

She shrieks and launches herself at me. We fall to the ground, kicking, screaming, and pulling at each other's hair. Suddenly the door flies open and I'm being pulled away from Katie.

"Whoa Sunshine. Just relax for a second." Connor whispers into my ear.

"Let me at her! She destroyed our room! She's trying to murder me!" I scream, struggling to get free of Connor's iron grip.

"Let go of me Jake! She's trying to kill my innocent plants!" Katie screeches back at the son of Hephaestus.

"Enough! What is going on here?" Clarisse booms.

"She's trying to murder me in my sleep!"

"She's threatening to wither my plants!" Katie says at the exact same time.

Malcolm pants as he comes running into the room and slips past Clarisse. He studies the mess and his gray eyes widen.

"Malcolm, man, you have to switch their assignments. They'll murder each other if we leave them in the same room." Jake tells him.

"No. Malcolm, don't do it. They need to learn to get along. Make them patrol together too. If they get used to protecting each other's back against monsters, then they can get along here as well." Clarisse orders gruffly.

"Uh Clarisse, hate to break this to you, but they'll rip each other to shreds before they look out for each other." Connor tells her.

"That's not true. I may hate her guts but I won't let her get killed." Katie replies.

"Same here. Of course, I may accidentally make a slip up." I smirk at her horrified expression.

"Nyx, don't scare her. She gets killed, you're taking the heat for it." Clarisse informs her.

"I wasn't actually serious. We need as many fighters as we can get." I grumble.

"Good. You're patrolling first." Clarisse decides handing us walkie-talkies.

"What in Tartarus are these for?" Katie asks inspecting them dubiously.

"They'll help you communicate. Just press that button on the side and talk into it." Malcolm explains patiently.

"We know what they are Malcolm!" I snap irritably.

"I wanted to know how they won't attract monsters." Katie replies.

"Oh, I designed them specifically for that purpose." Jake tells us.

"Well I feel much safer knowing Jake designed them." I admit.

"Excellent. Get going." Clarisse pushes us roughly out of the room.

Katie and I share a glare before turning away to grab our weapons. I sling my bow over my shoulder and strap a quiver to my back. I slip a thigh sheath onto my bare leg just below the hem of my jean shorts and put my hunting knife into it. Then I tuck a camera into my pocket to document the tracks and such of the monsters. Or pictures of the actual monster if we're lucky.

"Goodness, how long does it take to get ready?" Katie asks impatiently.

I roll my eyes and place another hunting knife in the waistband of my shorts. I turn and see she has her sword hanging by her side and detect a dagger in her jeans.

"I want to make sure I have everything." I reply as I push past her.

We walk together out of the house and start into the trees. I turn to glare at Katie when she steps on a leaf, giving a resounding _crack!_

"Can you be quieter? You'll bring all the monsters in this forest onto us!" I hiss.

"Sorry!"

She waves her hand and all the leaves on the ground return to the branches above them. I blink in surprise. Wow. Guess children of Demeter don't have to worry about raking their yards in the fall.

"Come on."

I follow her, occasionally glancing behind us to check for monsters. The clear forest floor now poses a challenge. The leaves made us louder but if a monster stepped on one, we knew they were there. Now they can travel soundlessly too. It would be better if Katie just learned to tread quietly.

"Listen, I'm going that way. If I see something I'll tell you over the two-way." I whisper to her pointing to the right.

She nods and I unsling the bow from my shoulder. I start to head to the right before I remember something.

"Give me your two-way. I'll make them so if I see the monster or if you're in the presence of a monster, only we can hear it if one of us talks over them. That way we won't give away our location." I explain to her.

She nods her assent and hands over her device. I place both of them in my hands and concentrate. They start to glow a soft yellow light. When I'm satisfied I quickly hand it back to her and run in the direction I originally wanted. I start cautiously walking on the ground, still very much covered in leaves, and look around. See, children of Apollo generally have to be good at being silent in the forest. Since we're the best archers, most of us aren't exactly the best at hand-to-hand fighting. So if we make a lot of noise and draw a monster towards us, we're pretty much screwed. Of course, with best friends in the Hermes cabin, I've been getting better but old habits die hard.

"Nyx, you see anything? I haven't a scrap of evidence monsters have ever been around here." Katie's voice comes from my two-way, disrupting the peaceful quietness.

Even to me her voice sounds muted. Maybe my magic worked a bit too well. I glance around before moving to remove the two-way from my belt. Suddenly a twig snaps a few yards away from me. The leaves of a bush near me rustle and I quickly fling myself at the nearest tree. I leap up into the heavy undergrowth and peer through the leaves to glance down. Suddenly three huge figures slide out into the open.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update! But I've finally finished this chapter and the wait is over! Hope you enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

My eyes widen as I take in the sheer size of these three monsters. I duck back behind the trunk and think out my next plan. Are they hellhounds? _Nah, too small to be hellhounds. Most likely hellhound wannabes. _I unclip my camera and glance around the tree again. The monsters are sniffing around and I'm afraid they'll scent me soon.I extend my arm and snap a few quick pictures of the monsters. I then slip the camera back into my pocket, take out my walkie-talkie, and leap from the tree. They look up in surprise when I soar over them. I hit the ground running and lift the device to my mouth.

"Katie-Kat! I found them!" I yell into it.

"Really? Well are you okay? What do they look like?" She asks excitedly.

"Well when you find my mauled body, you can look at my camera. Oh, if I die, tell Jackie she can have my poetry and music collection. The Stolls can have my Marvel movie posters." I pant.

"Don't be ridiculous, where are you?"

I glance back behind my shoulder and see that these monsters are very fast. I can feel their breath on my backside.

"Basically in their jaws."

"Damn it! NYX!"

I can hear voice close by. Good. She can help me. Hopefully.

"KATIE! KATIE! OVER HERE!" I scream back.

"NYX! HOLD ON! I'M COMING!"

I can hear her coming and dig my heels in deeper. I pick up the speed and I'm so close to reaching her, her awesome plant powers to protect me, when I trip over a root. Damn nymphs. It isn't my fault my father got Daphne turned into a freaking laurel tree. It was Eros. I shriek as I fall to the ground and roll over and over. I end up on my back, arms up protecting my face. My beautiful face I inherited from my father.

"Oh Nyx, are you okay?" Katie asks worriedly.

I cough and sit up; shaking leaves and twigs from my hair.

"Here." She says, waving her hand to get rid of the stuff.

"Thanks."

We glance up and see the monsters streaking towards us at a very fast speed. Katie and I roll into a bush and she makes the tendrils close in tighter around us, making sure they can't get to us.

"Kate, they could just burn the bush." I whisper.

"They don't have thumbs." She hisses back.

We hold our breath as one comes close and sniffs at our bush. Suddenly the other two are next to him and poking the bush with their noses.

"Nyx, I'm going to ask for help. So don't be alarmed if the tree moves." Kate whispers.

I nod, keeping my eyes glued to the three monsters. Katie places her hand on the trunk of a tree and converses with the nymph inside. Suddenly we're pulled into the tree and being thrown from tree to tree. Then suddenly we're back at the house, on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Nyx!"

I look up to see Connor and Travis running towards me. They help me up and fuss over me.

"Are you okay? What did you find?"

"When are you guys going out next?" Connor adds.

"Next?" Katie spits grass out of her mouth.

"I am _not_ going back out there!" I screech as I cross my arms.

"Yes you are. We are all going to patrol." Malcolm tells me as the others join us.

"Absolutely not!"

"But Malcolm! I don't _want_ to go back out!" I stamp my foot like a child.

"Come on, let's discuss what you found and then we can do something fun." Connor tells me as he starts to drag me inside.

We gather around the dining room table. I toss the camera onto the surface and Malcolm flips through the pictures.

"They seem a bit smaller than hellhounds and have more wolfish qualities. We'll need to monitor them for a while longer." Malcolm decides.

"They didn't try to tear apart the bush we were hiding in." Katie muses.

"Well I know that they were really fast. Faster than any other monster I've ever seen." I add.

"I see. Clarisse and Travis will patrol while we go out." Malcolm orders.

"Oh let's go find a basketball court!" Jackie and I squeal at the same time.

"Preferably one by the beach." Katie adds already picturing lounging on the beach.

"It's freezing out." Malcolm frowns.

"We've got two children of the sun. They're like space heaters." Kate points out.

"Yeah but we don't feel our own warmth. So if we get cold, we'll still feel freezing." Jackie says.

"We'll help warm you up."

"Fine. But I won't be responsible for any colds that anyone contracts." Malcolm sighs.

"We can heal them!" Jackie and I shout.

I race upstairs next to Katie and we raid our closest for swim suits.

"I don't have any!" Katie wails.

I toss her a bikini set with flowers decorating it. She stares at it like it's an alien object before turning to change. I roll my eyes and change into a yellow polka dot bikini before slipping on shorts and a tank top. I pull my hair up into a side ponytail and slip on some yellow Vans. I pack a bag with towels and grab a basketball. Then we run back downstairs to meet the others.

"Have fun while we could possibly be hunted to our deaths!" Travis calls as we leave.

"Oh we will!" I yell back.

I toss the basketball to Jackie and suddenly I'm on Connor's back, being carried down the road. I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck loosely.

"Malcolm, lighten up! This will be so much fun!" I tell him.

"I'm thinking about the monsters. Are these the ones that killed our friends?"

"I don't know. But if they are, they won't survive much longer." I shrug.

Malcolm lapses into thoughtful silence once more as we travel to find a basketball court. An hour later we manage to find one with absolutely no one near. I slide off Connor's back, drop the bag on the ground, and stand under the net.

"This is perfect." Jackie decides.

* * *

So what do you think? Review please! Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
